


Our Little Secret

by incorrectboosol



Series: Verkwan Headcanons [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectboosol/pseuds/incorrectboosol
Summary: Verkwan headcanon 4After long and mentally exhausting days, Seungkwan and Hansol sneak away to the practice room, where they play soft music, hold the other tight, and slow dance into the night."Members know everything" - Hoshi, 2018By @incorrectboosol on Twitter





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story for the second headcanon in my Verkwan headcanon thread on my Twitter Verkwan account, @incorrectboosol .

As an idol, days like these are nothing new. Days where practices feel like they drag on forever, and the words the interviewers say just pass over their heads. Where the sound of screaming fans, which are usually smile inducing, only make their headaches worse.

Each member has their own way of coping with it. Jihoon and Jeonghan, for example, like to sleep it off. Others, like Minghao and Chan, are kind of workaholics, and they just dance until they can’t feel anything other than their tired legs.

Seungkwan and Hansol are a little different. They always find each other, and together they’ll secretly run off to a practice room. Thankfully, there always happens to be an empty one. They start off with the same song every time, “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran, then leave the rest to shuffle.

Tonight is no different. They had interviews, shows, practices, and a long list of things to do that never seemed to end. So when Seungkwan knocked quietly on Hansol’s door, Hansol was not at all surprised.

Seungkwan plugs in his phone to the speakers, turns up the volume, and then Hansol is taking his hand and pulling him to the middle of the studio. Hansol’s hands slide around Seungkwan’s waist, and Seungkwan hooks his arms around Hansol’s neck. The position is familiar, comforting, and the two of them finally feel their tension and stress dissipate.

The two men sway gently to the music. Their running shoes shuffle softly against the smooth floor. On the lyrics that have particular meaning to them, they squeeze each other tighter.

And whenever you read books or watch movies that talk about two people who’ve fallen in love, it’s described as electric touches and racing hearts. But either of these men could tell you that it’s not. It’s the comfort of feeling their familiar body against your own and the steadiness of two hearts in sync, thrumming through your bodies.

From the outside, it doesn’t look all that romantic. There are no suits or flowers, it’s just two men in t-shirts and sweatpants, slow dancing in a dimly lit dance studio. But from the inside, and deep in their hearts, they know that just being there, holding the other, is enough.

Seungkwan leans his forehead against Hansol’s and lets out a quiet sigh. Hansol rubs his back comfortingly.

“What’s wrong?” Hansol whispers, afraid that speaking any louder would shatter this rare peaceful moment.

Hansol lets Seungkwan rant to him. He stays quiet the whole time, and just holds Seungkwan tighter to him every time Seungkwan chokes over his words and emotions. Then it’s Hansol’s turn to talk, and Seungkwan does the same for him.

They continue to sway to the music, and when the song ends, Seungkwan brings his lips to Hansol’s. The kiss is soft and sweet, and the two of them are clinging onto each other like this is their last kiss, and they want it to be just right.

It’s cut a little short, though, when they hear a loud bang outside the practice room, followed by a loud curse by a very familiar voice.

“Chan?” Seungkwan says once he opens the door, confused as to why Chan is sitting on the ground outside the practice room. Chan scrambles to his feet when he hears Seungkwan’s voice, his eyes wide in an expression that Seungkwan can only describe as “oh fuck.”

“A-ah, hyung! What are you doing here? I, uh, thought you were back at the dorms!” Chan sputters out.

“We were just practicing a little,” Seungkwan says flippantly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was practicing too!” Chan's voice comes out slightly higher than normal.

“Then why were you sitting on a chair outside of the practice room?” Seungkwan looks pointedly at the overturned chair Chan is standing beside.

Chan’s eyes widen even further, if that’s even possible, and he hesitates a little to think of plausible lie. “I was walking to one of the practice rooms and I accidentally knocked over this chair.”

Seungkwan gives him a look, and Chan tries to keep up the facade for another second, but then he gives up and sighs.

“Hyung,” Chan starts, “have you ever wondered why there always happens to be one practice room free every time you and Hansol-hyung come here? Even though during the day, they’re always full?”

Seungkwan had noticed that, but he had never thought to question it. He always just pinned it down as coincidence. But now Chan has admitted to knowing about his and Hansol’s sneaking away, and if Chan knows, that means all the members know.

The gears start to turn in Seungkwan's head as he connects the dots. "Okay… But why is it you? Why are you the one sitting outside the door?"

Chan scratches his neck sheepishly, "I lost the game of rock, paper, scissors."

Seungkwan purses his lips, but he can’t find the energy to be mad.

After a pause, Seungkwan turns and heads back into the room. “Just don’t make anymore noise,” Seungkwan says before he closes the door.

“And,” Seungkwan adds, opening the door again slightly.

Chan is standing by the chair, but he now has a relieved look on his face. He quickly looks up at Seungkwan, “yes, hyung?”

Seungkwan smirks teasingly. “No peeking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @incorrectboosol on Twitter. I post incorrect quotes, headcanons, short stories, and more!


End file.
